Just a Twist to my Saturday Night!
by xSuiLover231x
Summary: The boys are at the strip club but when it comes time to leave, little Suigetsu is forced to drag Sasuke Home. Along with the heat of his erection ;  My first One shot Yaoi fic. Rated M for Sexual Content.


Suigetsu x Sasuke ...Yaoi... One Shot.

It was a typical Saturday night for us boys. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Juugo and myself, hung around the bar at the Slithers Strip Club. Naruto and Kiba's whoops and cheers filled the room as the poked twenties in between the overly large breasts of the several exotic dancers as they excited them both. Shikamaru and Juugo silently drank their martinis, one after another, growing more and more wasted. I sat beside Sasuke Uchiha.

To be honest, I wasn't the slightest bit excited by the dancers and their wild exotics attempts grinding themselves along my manhood hidden under the tight clothing I wore. Sasuke's were even tighter, enough to show the large outline of his massive bulge underneath.

"See something you like, Sasu-cakes" A seductive voice purred, Karin's voice, and she was crawling all over Sasuke's lap in an intensely skimpy bikini with holes ripped into it all over.

Sasuke simply smirked and traced his hands up her thigh, stopping suddenly as she titled her back in pleasure of his gentle touch. "Not on this body, Karin"

I was the one to smirk, as she walked off him in disgust.

After another hour of watching the exotic ladies and Sasuke's meat growing inside his jeans, the boys grew bored and out of cash. We all scattered to leave, though, Naruto, Kiba and even Sasuke needed the help to leave. Shikamaru dragged off with Naruto in his car, Juugo with Kiba and me left dragging Sasuke on my back with his prize grinding along my ass. Which didn't help mine.

In the car, the drive went through silently. Sasuke lulled his head around, often trying to look out the window without getting motion sick. When I pulled into his drive-way, he kept his eyes down on his feet.. Or I think it's his feet.

"Sui..." He mumbled as I half dragged him inside the Uchiha residence. "I'm glad you brought me home.. Just you... and me"

I rolled my eyes at him "Sasuke, you're drunk"

"I.. I'm not that drunk.. Plus, you know you want me" He said, lifting his head to my ear to nible on the end of it.

"Sasuke... Stop it." I pleaded, knowing my face was growing more like a tomato.

When we were finally inside, Sasuke wasn't staggering drunk. No, he was over me, pinning me to wall fiercely with hunger in his eyes.

"Admit it, Suigetsu." He whispered seductively. "You want me"

I grinned "If I do, will you get off me?"

"No" I rolled my eyes, but all he gave was a short smirk before tracing his lips along my jaw, allowing his free hand that didn't hold me down to remove the clothing.

After removing my _ACDC_ tee, he release all grip holding me down, but I made no attempt to flee. I allowed him to move freely down to removed my pants with his hands and his lips suckled on one of my perked nipples. I let out a sudden groan of pleasure. The Uchiha was driving my mind berserk and all that was hidden under a thin layer of my brand named under wear.

His fingers traced along the edging of my underwear, twirling and playing with the growing bulge that was showing immensely.

"S...Sasuke.." I groaned, wanting more.

He smirked, "Just say it, Sui."

I looked up and faced the Uchiha. "I want you... all of you"

With one last smirk, he tugged brutally on my clothing, exposing my member to his mouth.

With one large hand, he slid it up and back down, as his tongue lulled, and played around on the head. I titled my head back, Sasuke wasn't holding back. His mouth took over, taking in the full length and using his hands to remove his remaining clothing.

He pulled away, allowing his pants to drop, exposing the new member to the game.

With a hand, he pulled me up, guiding me to him. I opened my mouth as his fingers tangled within my white locks, which pushed me to take in his length. He let out a groan of approval, as he quickened the pace. Gingerly, I exposed my teeth to his large member, allowing them to graze along the skin and gentle to it's head. I tried to jerk away as a new taste was introduced to my mouth, a salty taste of his pre cum, but he never allowed it as he tilted his head back.

"Sasuk- What are you two doing?" A voice came from the door way.

We jerked away as we turned and found Itachi, Sasuke's eldest brother, in the doorway. My face reddened furiously, as I gathered my clothes. Sasuke just chuckled at my embarrassment.

"Like you and Kisame haven't done this before. Or Sasori, Deidara and.."

Itachi narrowed his eyes "Shut up and Suigetsu, leave."

I muttered an apology and ran out the door, deciding to redress in the car.

After redressing and driving away from the Uchiha residence, my phone buzzed within the console over the sound of the radio.

_Next time, we do this at your place_

I smirked.

Uchiha's... they just don't give up.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this failed... This is my first shot at Yaoi, but I did it for my friend, xYaoiLover321x. SO I hope i did well!<p>

RnR please:)


End file.
